Vampire Night
by SadistiCeRen
Summary: Moving the Gintama casts to the Middle Ages, the era for vampires. NOTE: Contains many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've always wanted Sougo and other Gintama bishies to be a vampire so I made this; I mean vampires are kinda sexy right? And of course their victims will be the cuties. Please review, it's the best contribution for us writers.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sougo's Victims; the girl who fell for him or his trap? (part_1)**

On a full moon, he sleeps soundly on a tree; he waits for someone to fall into his trap. Soon he hears some rustles behind the bush; he takes off his eye-printed sleeping mask and watches his next victim fall into the trap he set. "Saddaha-" bull's eye, now he doesn't need to worry about blood lust anymore, well for the rest of the night. His victim has snow white skin, with sky blue eyes, and it's a she. He twitched his brows to see if she's an M or S, he kicks the net where his dinner is. No response, so lights up a fire, fire? "Hey! What the heck are you doing? Let me out!" but he didn't fool around anymore, he wants blood badly.

He throws the net away and grabs his prey, "Hey! Get away!" he corners her at a tree and stares intently into her eyes, she couldn't speak, and she's mesmerized by his beauty. He then makes his way to her neck and sunk his fangs on her, "It hurts… stop…" she was pani0cking through all the pain, but he continues to feed on her. After a while, he licks the blood flowing on her neck and then he smirks as he leaves her there unconscious, he got what he wants.

Sougo goes back to the abandoned castle, his home, and where most likely all the vampires are, but lifeless body greeted him at the gate, it's Kondo, the gorilla vampire. It seems he failed again on his target, his only target (he always fails and he's suffering hunger as well), the waitress in one of the taverns in the village. "Kondo-san, you'll get anemia if you don't find another prey," he said as he poked him with a stick, but he got no respond from the body.

And then someone just broke into their castle again, "Gin-sama! You could always feed on me! Take me!" said the four-eyed woman, but before she jumps into the window she was already kicked out by Gintoki, "I'd rather feed on horses, not freaks…!" he said as he spits on the floor, "Ugh… I'm so hungry!" he was too lazy to find food outside, he thought that strawberry milk would be a good substitute than blood, but it wasn't. Sougo headed to his room to rest.

The hallway was really quiet even though it's a home of nocturnal beings. It's almost midnight, there's nothing better to do other than swapping Hijikata's mayonnaise with a poisonous one. Seeing him in pain amuses him even though he can't see him die since vampires aren't even alive.

_Next day…_

Another boring day for Sougo, but for the villagers it's a very busy day, so he decided to watch the village from the safety of under a tree. He saw people suddenly gathering at the center of the town, and it's most likely about the new victim of his kind, but today the center of attention is the girl he feasted on yesterday.

"_The victims are increasing in numbers!"_

"_Kagura-chan! You really can't remember anything?" _

"_No Anego, all I remember is that he has red eyes! I was looking for Saddaharu yesterday when I got trapped."_

"_Where exactly is the trap?" asked the guy in glasses._

From the looks of it, the village is forming an angry mob to find him, so he quickly went back to where he set his trap, since it's near the hideout, he can't have anyone else find it. He quickly removed the net and other ropes, the mob is almost where he is, but he didn't hide. He's planning to act like one of those traveling hunters who want to take down vampires and other monsters.

"Who are you?" asked by one of the mob.

"I was listening to you guys, so I immediately went here… it seems like there's no traps here… by the vampire," he stated.

"Impossible! It was really here last night!" exclaimed her victim.

"Oh really?" he moves his attention to his victim, "I'm a skilled hunter, you think I'm lying?" the girl twitched and turned red. Sougo doesn't really care about girls' feelings so he wouldn't know that his victim was taking a like of him a bit, the pheromones he releases must be the reason.

"But…"

"Thank you stranger, do you think you can do the whole village a favor?" the glasses guy asked.

"Shinpachi! Sorry sir, we better get going!" the mob went back to the village, but he could still hear their whispers.

"_Are you an idiot? We don't even know who that man is! He could be a con artist!"_

"_But sister, there's no one else we can depend on, this village is already falling apart…"_

It was natural for them to doubt an outsider like him, he thought. Now there's no more problem, but starting today he'll have to make dinner without the aid of his traps. To his surprise one of the villagers came back to him, his cute little victim. Her eyes sparkled through the sunlight as she runs towards him, "Sadist, my name is Kagura don't ever forget! Because I didn't forget about last night," she runs away without another word.

"Oh, you remembered."

His fun is just getting started, he thought.

**Sougo's Victims; the dame who found the hideout 'accidentally' (part_2)**

The sun is shining brightly again, his most-hated enemy besides Hijikata. So once he takes a long nap on a tree and forgets to wake up before sunrise, he must stay there until the sun sets, it was okay for him since it's his only place to hang out and its boring in the castle, though he wasn't far from there. He takes a nap again; he puts on his favorite sleeping mask. But before he makes his way to slumberland, he hears a knock on the gate to the castle; it wasn't a vampire, but just a normal human. He got no choice but to fight the sun again for the safety of his comrades, except Hijikata. After a quick run without protection from the sun, he felt like he was cooked, so he hid behind the tree to spy on the intruder.

He saw a woman with long blue hair with a white dress; she knocks hardly again, "Please buy my doughnuts, so I can buy more doughnuts." She's a doughnut saleswoman obviously. Finally someone answered the door, so now he doesn't have to suffer from the sun again.

"Yes, may I help you?" the gorilla answered the door.

"Please buy my doughnuts, so I can buy more doughnuts," the two were negotiating, the woman was selling the doughnuts triple of its price, she's tricking the gorilla into buying her overpriced doughnuts, Sougo is the one who knows the village well among the vampires and he had been to the baker shop, so he definitely knows how unreasonable the doughnuts are. Being stupidly nice, the gorilla paid for the product, and then the woman went on her way to the woods, she's probably not from the village. Sougo follows her deep within the woods, it's safe, there's no trace of sunlight there because of the tall trees. He can't have the person he looks up to be fooled from the likes of a woman, plus the gorilla doesn't have any money, so he must have used their funds.

It was almost night time, when he found out that she lives in a log cabin, quite far from the castle, so it'll take him 'till morning to get home. But before that he must punish the person who fooled the only guy he considers as a leader. He breaks in through the bedroom window, since he saw her eating doughnuts in the kitchen. He decided she'll be his next prey as punishment. He waits patiently behind the door, so he can assault her from behind. After a few minutes she was done eating, she opens the door to the bedroom, Sougo immediately grabs her from behind, she wasn't struggling to break free, he got to see her in close-up, she has red eyes like him, but it looks too emotionless, "Doughnut thief…?" was all she can say. She smelled very sweet because of what she ate and she's quite sexy, so it made her more delectable for Sougo. He licks her neck and sunk his fangs in, he looked at his victim while devouring her, there was no sign of pain on her. _Is she enjoying this? _He thought. It was no fun knowing that she's too numb unlike Kagura, she didn't amuse him so he stopped halfway. "Not a doughnut thief…?" she surely takes the doughnuts seriously. Sougo thought that this woman on his hands was probably bitten before, so she's used to it. A lot of vampire would assault her since she's all alone in the middle of nowhere.

He dodges a swift strike from her, it looks like she won't let him go without a fight, she used a small bread knife to attack him, she kept it on her pocket. Now she attacks randomly, not caring if she destroys her house. Dodging over and over again, Sougo noticed that ever since he attacked her, the floor had been slippery, looking at his shoes, he sees some doughnuts, he must've stepped on it as she dropped it when he assaulted her. Knowing how she reacts when it comes to doughnuts that maybe the reason why she's attacking him right now. It was a pointless fight, so he escaped. He can't stay much longer; he's out of energy since he didn't had that much blood today.

He left his dinner unfinished.

_After a few days…_

His cat nap was disturbed again, he felt someone heading towards the hideout."Again…" he faced the sun again to check who it is. Knocking hardly on the door, "Please buy my doughnuts, so I can buy more doughnuts," it's her again.

He grinned, "Will she ever learn?"

* * *

**What do you think? Does it suck? Review please ;)**

**Just click this one below**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gin's Accident (part_1)**

Sleeping during day and night is all he does, he's not into human blood just strawberry milk.

He yawns after his 24-hour nap, and then goes back for another nap, "You asshole! Get your ass outta that coffin!" said Hijikata.

Gin scratches his head. Completely annoyed Hijikata slams the door in anger, "Tsk." He thought that maybe it's time for him to visit the outside world, because ever since he discovered strawberry milk, he stopped hunting for humans.

He puts on his white coat, black boots, and hat. And then he heads out, "Who would wanna go on a hunt in this broad daylight?" he yawns again, walking already makes him bored and sleepy.

"Danna, out to pick up strawberries?" he hears a dead-panned voice from way above the tree, its Sougo.

"No, I'm heading to the tavern to get drunk," but the guy he's talking to is already sleeping, "You bastard, what's the point of you asking?" he takes out his sword and then throws it at the branch where Sougo is sleeping, he fell down along with the branches, but still he didn't wake up. Gin picks up his sword and goes back to his business.

Gin finally arrived to the village, but everything looked different, its been ages since his last visit. "Now where is that damn tavern?" not knowing where to look he bumped into a kid, "Hey! Watch where you're going miste-"

"Unfortunately I have no wallet," Gin shows off his tongue which made the kid pissed off.

"Cheap old man!" he stomps his feet on Gin's and runs away, he thought that a flashy looking would have tons of cash, but turned out to be broke like him. "BRAT, goddammit, this shoes is giving off a giant smile," he whined, so as he walks his feet says 'hi' whenever he takes a step.

"_My darling, is so hot, the way he he drinks my blood kyaa~! He only visits me at night, he wants my body so bad! And~ he always locks me up in an abandoned castle!" _said the his four-eyed-stalker boastfully. Gin changes his route to the tavern and aims his foot at the woman who pissed him off every time he gets stalked and most of the time whenever he encounters her.

"_Are you saying he's not 2D?"_ asked by a blonde woman who smokes with a pipe.

"_Of course not! He's the King of the Vampires hmpf!"_

"_Vampire?"_ said the people who overheard what she said.

"_Off with your head! For harboring a vampire!"_ the people immediately takes her away for execution since there's no need to argue over court, she admitted everything.

"_Let go of me! My darling will definitely come for me!" _Gin felt something he never felt over the years he's been doing nothing, he felt pity for her, he actually wanted to save her. She may be a bitchy stalker, but she doesn't have to die, he thought...

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Sorry if it's short, I have some things to attend to today and I won't be able to access the internet in a while and so I can't have you wait any longer… Let this be a bridge to your imagination for the next chapter :)


End file.
